Out in the World
by IshtarGirl804
Summary: REVISED! Bakura doesn't want his sister Tahirah gooin out with Marik. Tahirah runs away to him. Her and Marik run away from Domino City. Tahriah gets raped. Marik meets death takes breath just read the damn thing! lol :)
1. Together Once Again

Bakura: HEY!! (giggles)  
  
Tahirah: *smacks him upside the head* hey! Don't 'HEY!' my audience!  
  
Bakura: *wincing a bit* what audience? *laughs*  
  
Tahirah: Arghhh... why I oughta...  
  
Isis: By RA! Must this always happen!  
  
Marik: *smirking at Tahirah*  
  
Tahirah: WHAT!  
  
Marik: Oh.... Nothing...  
  
Isis: *hits Marik*  
  
Marik: Ow!  
  
Isis: Cut that out Marik!  
  
Bakura: Anyways... IshtarGirl804 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't be stupid!  
  
Tahirah: Oh but she does own me!!! Now! On with the storyyyy!!!  
  
Marik: *rubs his head* yeah... on with it..  
  
-=-Chapter One: Together Once Again-=-  
  
"You are a disgrace to this family!" he yelled in her face. She didn't know what was wrong with him.  
  
"Didn't you teach me to follow me heart? This is what I believe in! Why can't you see that?" Tahirah screamed at Bakura.  
  
"Your just a kid! You don't know what you believe in!" Bakura yelled again to his younger sister.   
  
"I'm leaving." she said as she shook her head in anger. Tahirah made an attempt to get to the door without having to hear another word from him, which would be impossible.   
  
"Tahirah! Don't you dare walk out that door! Don't you dare!"  
  
When Bakura tried to grab her wrist to stop her, he had lost his grip and had accidentally ripped the bracelet that was on her arm. They both paused for a moment, then Tahirah bent down to pick it up. She observed it for a moment, looking in disbelief at what had happened to her bracelet. Turning her gaze back to Bakura, she spat out three words she never thought she would regret saying.   
  
"I hate you."   
  
She turned for the door and stormed out. Not knowing if she really said that or not, Bakura got stuck in a thirty second daydream. Suddenly he came to his senses and snapped out of his trance. Although Tahirah was running in four inch heels, she was still quicker than him (given that she was probably born in heels). He ran after her, but it was too late, for she had already loaded herself into the waiting taxi.   
  
Thinking that he could probably outrun the vehicle, he chased after it screaming out Tahirah's name. He felt like he was running for dear life. After about a minute, he gave up and realized that it was hopeless. He turned back to go home and maybe, come up with a solution for this.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~In the taxi~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tahirah had heard Bakura yelling out her name. She knew what she was doing was against what he wanted, but this was about what she wanted now. At sixteen she was now listening to her heart... and her heart was telling her that she was destined to be with Marik. Tahirah was feeling so guilty about it, thinking of how she would never see her brother once more. But then again, who was he to decide her life for her.   
  
She loved Marik with all her soul. She didn't care how evil or psychotic he was. He never showed that side to her, although she knew of its existence. She didn't care what anyone else thought either. Tahirah just wanted to be with him every passing second of her life, and Marik wanted that as well. Her thoughts were finally interrupted by the driver's voice calling to her.  
  
"Miss? Miss!?"   
  
"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry." she said quite embarassed.  
  
"It's quite alright. Where to?" he asked her with a smile.  
  
"Ishtar Residence please." she answered.  
  
"Ishtar Residence it is." he said maing a turn on a familiar street. All of the sudden, she heard something hitting the top off the car roof. Looking outside, she realized it was rain and her eyes forest eyes narrowed in frustration.  
  
'Just great! This is totally my day!'  
  
In a matter of mintues, they were on 19th Domino St., one of the richest streets in the entire city, asides from Kaiba who owned 2 whole blocks on 21st and 22nd Domino St. When she was dropped off at house 10113 gratefully thanked the driver. He nodded with a smile and sped off.  
  
Realizing that she had no cover, she ran to the gates and pushed on the buzzer countless times. There was finally a voice heard on the other end, a voice that was all too familiar.  
  
"What the hell do you want!" Marik screamed in the intercom. Tahirah had to pull her head away because he was so loud.  
  
"Marik it's Tahirah. Open the gates please?" she begged while the rain poured down hard on her.  
  
"Tahirah! I am extremely sorry! I didn't check the video cameras! Come in!" he said worriedly. The gates finally opened and she made her way to the front door where he waited. She paused for a moment after getting inside, and looked at Marik as if she was making a choice between whether she should touch him or not. Then, Tahirah with a cry and Marik with a very faint gasp, they both fell into each other's arms.   
  
She thought she would cry. She had never been more happy in her life to see Marik once more. He felt the same way. They parted, but kept a tight grip on each other. His lavender eyes met with her green ones. The light in them seemed bright enough to put the sun to shame.  
  
"Marik..." He thought he could see tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't expecting anyone today... but Ra would've known it was you." he said with a smile and took her into a big hug. She giggled and rested her head tightly to his chest.   
  
"I'm so glad to see you." she continued.  
  
"I am so glad to see you as well, love."  
  
Before she could say anything else, he pressed his warm lips against her cool ones. Closing her eyes, she gave into the pleasure that threatened to pull her in. They embraced in a passion filled kiss that she never wanted to end. When they broke, Marik looked Tahira straight in the eye and he spoke three words she knew were beyond true...  
  
"I love you."  
  
****  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
I can stand up once again  
  
On my own , and I know  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
  
And everytime I feel afraid  
  
I hold tighter to my faith  
  
And I live, one more day  
  
And I'll make it through the rain  
  
***  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Meanwhile~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Bakura drove around slowly, trying hard to keep his composure and not floor the pedal. He had obviously become so upset about Tahirah's taking off like that. He searched the streets looking to see where she could have gone to. After about ten minutes of searching, he just gave up completely and decided to continue tomorrow.   
  
He knew that the last place Tahirah would be was the Ishtar Mansion, but he decided against since he had been told that Marik had already left on a family trip to Egypt about a week ago. Or atleast that's what he thought...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
He waited impatiently as the phone rang for the ninth time. Finally, someone answered, but it wasn't whom he wanted to speak to.  
  
"Isis Ishtar speaking."  
  
"Yes, Isis? This is-"  
  
"Ah, yes. Bakura... I take it you wish to speak to Marik?" she questioned, cutting him off.  
  
"Uhm... yes please. Is he home at this time?" he asked in his sweet tone. It scared him to know that Isis knew of his thoughts. He was just hoping she didn't know of his intentions.  
  
"I'm sorry to say Bakura, that he is not home at this time. He won't be home for the next six months, actually. I sent him off to Egypt because he hasn't seen our family in years. Plus he needs to study his language. He can't even greet me in Egyptian." she explained thoroughly.  
  
"I understand." was all Bakura could say. He wanted to curse Marik out and tell him to stay away from Tahirah, but oh well. "Thank you Isis, for your kindness. I bid you farewell."   
  
"You're welcome Bakura. Goodbye."  
  
After they hung up, Isis began to squeeze the phone with much anger.   
  
'I can't believe I did that! Argh...'  
  
'Marik Ishtar!' she called him mentally.  
  
She turned her head to find him walking down the stairs reading one of his dirty novels.  
  
"What..." Marik paused as he tried to read the small words. Sighing in defeat he closed the book up and continued his sentence. "...do you want?"  
  
"Why are you trying to hide from Bakura?" she questioned with anger.   
  
"I have my reasons. Mind your own business." he sneered.  
  
"I will find out eventually Marik..." As she finished she walked away with her head up and Marik stuck his tongue out at her  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Bakura drove his white S Class Mercedes back home in defeat. He sighed he walked into the double doors of his home. After making his way inside, he plopped himself down on a large leather couch. Bakura shut his eyes to think of where she could possibly have gone, but within seconds, he was pulled into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
IG804: Yeh um... sorry for the Mariah Carey song lol. Ok the story behind it is... i was d/ling the video. So i was anxious to watch the damn thing but it wus so slow to finish. so then i was stuck watching the first half of tha video and thats wut kinda inspired me to write the first chapter of the story lol... ok well i hope u enjoyed this chapter! send in ur reviews! :) 


	2. Left Alone at Home

Tahirah:...*Sigh*...*Yawn*  
  
Marik: Hmm?  
  
Tahirah: What. I just yawned.  
  
Marik: Oh.. *smirks then laughs a little*  
  
Tahirah: *smacks Marik*  
  
Marikh: *dodges her hand* haha!!!  
  
Tahirah: errr... Hey Marik look! whats on your shoulder? *points at shoulder*  
  
Marik: huh? *looks at shoulder*  
  
Tahirah: *smacks Marik and doesn't miss* gotcha!!  
  
Marik: *head still turned to side from slap* errrrrr!!! Malik!!!!  
  
Isis: *covers Marik's mouth while he sceams n squirms* oh no you don't!  
  
Bakura: *sigh* anyways... Ishtar Girl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If you think she owns Yu-Gi-Oh! then you must be drunk..  
  
Tahirah: Yes.... but she owns... ME! :) *jumps up and down clapping hands*  
  
Isis: *still trying to get Marik to contain himself* dear Ra! Marik! stop it!  
  
Marik: (muffled screams under Isis's hand) *her hand slips off* ah... MALIK!!!  
  
Bakura and Tahira: *sigh* On with the story....  
  
-=-Chapter 2: Alone at Home-=-  
  
Isis led the way to her Egyptian style bedroom. Tahirah was amazed at the decorations and artifacts that draped around the shelves and tables. The two women finally stopped at a golden door at the end of the room. Isis pushed it open and it revealed all kinds of Egyptian clothing and jewlery. Tahirah's eyes widened in amazement. She had never seen a closet so full of... clothes clothes and more clothes!  
  
"Ooh! Wow! Where did you get all of this?" she asked as she carefully filed through the clothes hanging up.  
  
"Oh... things left behind from the family I guess. When we moved in I just found all of this here." Isis explained.  
  
"I see. Does Marik have a closet full of clothes like this?" Tahira asked. Isis giggled at the question.  
  
"Yes, he does. He rarley uses any of the clothes in there though. Only when he will be home for a long period. That Marik... he likes to keep it modern around here." she finished smiling.  
  
"I see." Tahirah said.  
  
A while later, Isis began cursing in Egyptian something about not being able to find a stupid outfit good enough for Tahirah. She simply giggled and waited patiently. Isis finally broke out of the closet with a dress and a bunch of jewelry.  
  
The dress composed of 2 pieces: a short, cream colored strapless dress. And then there was another long sleeve dress that went over the shorter one. It had a similar color, only it was longer and see through, and it went over the shorter one. Tahira slipped it on and observed herself in the mirror. The outfit gave off her curves, and although the neckline was really low, she didn't mind as long as she looked good. Not that she wanted to impress Marik or anything, Tahirah just admired the outfit.  
  
Isis gave her a golden necklack with the Millenium Eye on it (not a millenium item!) and two golden arm cuffs. She also placed earrings on both ears identical to Marik's. With a little golden eyeshadow here and there, some blush, mascara, and a bit of clear lip gloss, Tahira looked like a real Egyptian princess. She was just assuming that Isis wanted to have fun with her since it seemed that she rarley used her own make up, and she didn't mind.  
  
Isis then took her silver waist length hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. She pulled out a few hairs in the front and gave her an exotic look. When Tahira looked at the mirror, she was shocked at what she saw. She never thought that she could look this good, but then shrugged it off. Isis allowed her to keep her heels since the dress was a little long. After all that eh-ehm.. 'hard' work, she took Tahira downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
Marik was checking the stocks for Kaiba Corp. to make fun of it if it was down. When he looked up, he found Tahira leaning on a wall with her arms crossed, green eyes staring hard into lavender ones. He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
Tahirah could no longer keep this up and her stone cold expression turned into a sunny smile followed by a hard laugh. It was hard for her to try and keep a straight face with Marik around because he made her so happy.  
  
"Tahirah..." His voice was full of desire.  
  
"Yes...? Marik?" she answered with a smile.  
  
'Fucking Ra I think I'm gonna die... why is she so beautiful... '  
  
Marik wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her close, so close that not even air could pass between them. His free hand curled under her chin and he stared deep into her forest eyes. Tahira had one hand on his chest while the other played with the hair on the nape of his neck. Slowly, he pulled her face closer to his as he closed his eyes. Within seconds their lips met and locked in a forceful, but lustful kiss.  
  
Their tongues glided and dance as Marik tasted her sweet walls, not wanting to leave anything untouched. Tahirah began to playfully ran her tongue across Marik's bottom lip. When she finished she gave him a sly smile. He picked her up and gave her a quick kiss before setting her down on the kitchen counter.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist as he trailed butterfly kisses from her neck to her collar bone. When she leaned her head back though, she accidentaly knocked over a bottle of chocolate syrup. Marik looked up to see what was falling, but it was too late. All of the contents of the bottle had splattered all over his face, neck, and shirt. Tahirah was quite amused and covered her mouth to try and hide her smile.  
  
"Eh-ehm... yes. Very funny..." he said annoyed as he reached for his neck to wipe some off. She grabbed his wrist and placed it back on her hips, and he watched as her mouth curved into an evil but sexy smirk. Before he could say anything, he felt a wet, hot tongu e run along his neck. Tahirah had begun to clean off the sweet liquid off his skin.  
  
Marik put his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure. The feeling of her velvet lips on his tanned skin sent a shock up his spine, making him shiver a bit. After Tahirha had completed her 'cleaning', they looked each other straight in the eye, then began to laugh for not being able to hold a gaze.  
  
"Ahh..." Tahirah sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Marik asked softly.  
  
"Oh nothing really." she answered looking at him. She took her self off the kitchen counter and paced around for a minute. Seeing that Marik had his back turned to her, she became mischevious and decided to play around a little.In a split second she was already on his back, sending him crashing to the floor. Tahirah took hold of his arms and pinned them above his head while she sat on his back. Marik winced a little because her hold on his arms was so hard, but he knew this was just another one of her charming antics.  
  
"I want to have some fun with you tonight. Ok?" she whispered in his ear.   
  
Marik was relieved when he felt the weight rise off of him. Not that she was heavy, she was just literally holding herself down so that he wouldn't go anywhere. He remained on the floor propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her take down a whole glass of water.  
  
"Love, would you help me up please?" Marik asked trying to hide the smirk that pulled on his lips.  
  
"Ok then." she said as she put her glass down.  
  
When she reached down to grab his hand, she wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. Making sure he had a good grip on her hand, he pulled her down then wrapped his arms around her. He turned her over so that now she was under him. Tahirah just squirmed around to try and get out of his grip, but failed.  
  
"Arrghh... MARIK! Get off!" she yelled. Her pleas only made smile with pleasure.  
  
"Haha... Guess what?" he teased.  
  
"What!?." she replied rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I think I want to have some fun with you tonight as well." he whispered into her ear as she had done to him. She gave him a strange look then for some reason, spat in his face.  
  
"Ahhh!" Marik said wiping his face. "What was that for?"  
  
"Oh... I'm just beginning the fun that I'm going to have with you." she said dusting herself off. She gave him an evil grin and left the room.  
  
Marik stood there dazed, almost as if Armagedon was upon the world, trying to figure out what happened. After hearing Tahirah call him to stop stalling, he ran out of the kitchen as well and followed behind her.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Meanwhile~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Bakura awoke with a shadow cast on him. He wondered what it was, but when he opened his eyes all the way, he became a little anxious. He wondred why his Yami was shooting him that evil glare, but Bakura knew that the next few mintues of his life would be hell.  
  
Yami Bakura picked Bakura up by his collar with surprising strength. He began to squirm helplessly under his hold, but it only amused Yami Bakura.  
  
"Can I ask where Tahirah has run off to?" Yami Bakura asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"I don't know where she is! I went to look for her about an hour ago!" he choked out. "What do you want with her?!" he tried to yell.  
  
"Hmm... Let's just say... She's a virgin. And I like virgins." Yami Bakura said with a smirk. Bakura's eyes widened with fear for his younger sister.  
  
"You better not touch her!"  
  
  
  
"Hmph! Try and stop my you pathetic mortal!" he said as he threw him against a wall.  
  
Bakura lay on his side for a second, then propped himself up on his elbows in attempt to get up. Yami Bakura had already begun to walk towards him. He must have kicked him really hard, because Bakura felt the air pass through him. His head began to spin uncontrollably. The dark took one last look at him, sneering at the poor boy. With one last kick, he left him unconcious.  
  
**In Bakura's head**  
  
He felt a hard hit against his head before he came here. But where was... here? Everywhere Bakura looked, there was black. Left, black, right, black, behind him, black. Black everywhere!  
  
'Where the hell am I?!" he mentally screamed in anxiety. 'Where the hell am I? Where the hell am I? Where the hell am I?' he yelled countless times. Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice tell him to shut the fuck up. The voice filled him with fear as a chill ran up his spine. Slowly he turned around only to see his Yami glowing with a dark purple aura on the other side of the abyss.  
  
  
  
Bakura attempted to see if he could speak normally, and was successful.  
  
"Where the hell am I? Why are you here with me as well?" he asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up already? And stop asking questions!" Yami Bakura yelled with a closed fist. Bakura's annoyance was getting to him.  
  
"Then where am I?" he asked once more.   
  
"Hmm hmm..." He chuckled a little. "You... you little pathetic human. You have much to learn about the beyond..." he trailed off for a moment then continued.  
  
"You're in the Shadow Realm you fool!" he said with a maniac laugh.  
  
"What? But... how?" He wondered how this could be if he was only unconscious.  
  
"..Hahaha... You think you're just unconscious!" Bakura's eyes widened. Could he read his mind?  
  
'Duh you little brat! In the Shadow Realm, anything is possible!... For me... that is... hahahaha...' Yami Bakura had answered his question and thought it was best not to think about anything he wouldn't want his dark to find out about.  
  
"I am uncounscious!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Oh but that's were you're wrong!" he laughed even harder.  
  
"What then...?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"...Hahaha...Sad to say... but you're in a coma!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~At the Mansion~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tahirah lay on a seperate couch from Marik. After today, she became exhausted with tickling Marik, and he had become tired and quickly fell asleep. Turning her head to the left, she realized that she had never been more happy in her life than to be with her only true love. But thinking about it made her feel guilty about what she had said to Bakura. She knew the only way they could resolve this was if she apologized to him and get permission to date Marik. The apology part was easy... but... the other part. How was that going to come out of her?  
  
Due to her thinking out loud, Marik awoke from his forty minute nap. Still a little groggy, he kept his eyes shut, but mumbled something in Egyptian about needing more food. She giggled a bit at his silliness. She walked over to him, and when she got there, she kneeled on the floor and lay her head down next to his. Gazing upon his closed eyes, she breathed hard on purpose so that he would wake up. When he did wake up, his eyes met with hers, and he gave her a smile.  
  
"Pleasant dream?" she asked in a playful tone.  
  
"Of course... only of you, that is." Tahirah smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. They talked about some things for a while, then Marik decided he would go get some water. Tahirah nodded and let him go.  
  
Thinking that he had already left the room, Tahirah brought her hands to her head in frustration and opened her mouth to let out a silent growl. She paced back and forth wondering how she should ask Bakura for permission. Now she was deciding against it. When she turned around, she found Marik looking at her in an odd way. He slowly made his way to her and looked her straight in the eye. Tahirah was embarrassed and wanted to cry.  
  
"You didn't see anything right?" He just continued to stare. "Please tell me you didn't see anythi-"  
  
"Tahirah, are you ok?" Marik asked gripping onto her shoulders.  
  
"Marik..." she sighed, "Do you know why I came here?"  
  
"Only the obvious reason?" he guessed smiling. Tahirah smiled back, but the smile faded as she began to speak again. She pulled his hands off her shoulders and held them in her own.  
  
"Well yes, that's one of the reasons... But... I...-"  
  
"What?... What is it Tahirah?" he asked once more, his grip tightening on her hands. But before she could finish, they were interrupted by a voice Marik was getting tired of listening to.  
  
"Hello little children!" Isis called in a preppy voice. Marik noticed she was dressed to go somewhere, and that she had 3 bags in her hands.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you are going?!" Marik questioned with jealousy. He really wanted to get out of the house.  
  
"I'm going to Egypt because the idiots there need my knowledge of the Millenium Items. I''ll be back in a month." she answered.  
  
"A damn MONTH? Well may Ra help you then!" he screamed with his arms crossed and chin up. "Oh... wait! How are you getting there?!"  
  
"I'm taking one of Kaiba's jets. And watch your profanity around women Marik! See you in a month!" Isis finished. She gave Marik a kiss on the cheek, which he tried to wipe off, and gave Tahirah a big hug. Now they were left alone in the isolated house.   
  
Not knowing what to do, Marik picked up Tahirah and brought her upstairs.  
  
  
  
Bakura: Tahira you're so stubborn...  
  
Tahirah: Now I'm mad!  
  
Marik: Let's all get along now...  
  
Isis: One would only expect that to come out of the mouth of some psycopath mind enslaving being... How pathetic...  
  
Marik: It's obviously a 'figure of speech' Isis!  
  
Isis: Whatever...  
  
Marik: ARGHHH...  
  
Bakura: *sigh*... on with the story...  
  
IG804: one word... rewritten! :) ^_~ 


	3. Time is Changing

Isis: I'm so damn exhausted from putting that make-up all over you!  
  
Tahirah: Yeh.. whatever... you did a good job though *giggles*  
  
Isis: *chuckles* ok then whatever you say  
  
Tahirah: HMMM.... revised story eh? And my name is spelled right hehe!  
  
Marik: ...*quietly* whatever  
  
Tahirah: I really have a decent name... don't I guys..... *smiles*  
  
Marik: where's Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *head shoots up from his arms* huh??? whoo.. calllled meehh? *drops head back down*  
  
Tahirah: No one answered my question!!!!! *eyes tear up*  
  
Marik: By Ra... Tahriah don't cry! Please?! and someone wake Bakura up!!!  
  
Isis: Enough! Get on with this story!!!  
  
-=-Chapter 3-=-  
  
The bright sun flooded the room like a sparkling river. Tahirah awoke to the light of the sun and the sweet smell of the fresh air. Realizing she was no longer in Marik's bedroom, she sat up slowly to observe her surroundings.  
  
She noticed that she was in an Ancient Egyptian palace. Looking down, she saw that the floor was made of a beautiful black marble, and looking up, the ceiling was lined with scriptures engraved into gold. Tahirah was quite amazed at what she was seeing. And she thought for a moment to figure out if this whole thing was real or not. After looking around, she stood up. Turning her head from one shoulder to the other, she found a door. She walked over to it and went through.  
  
There was a bright light at first, but then it faded and her eyes were exposed to day. Outside, mothers were telling their kids to be careful out playing. Fathers were either working or leaving for work. Young women where just looking around, helping out, or caring for the babies. Young men were either socializing about one day becoming a guard in the palace, checking out the young women, or jus lagging around trying to beat the heat.  
  
The childern were playing around, chasing each other. But there was one child in particular with blonde hair, dark skin, and the most beautiful lavender eyes she had ever seen. The boy was sitting under a tree, just relaxing with his eyes closed. Tahirah wondered why he wasn't playing like all the other kids, so she decided to go over to give him some company.  
  
He seemed to be meditating, but as if he knew she were approaching him, he opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to face Tahirah. She was in shock that is eyes were like that of Marik's, only his were big, bright, and they were sparkling with joy. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees.  
  
"Hi." Tahirah began.  
  
"Hi." the young boy answered back with a glittering stare. She melted inside at the sight of his mesmerizing gaze, just they way she felt when she first met Marik.  
  
"What's your name?" she continued, head tilted to the side.  
  
  
  
"I'm Marik. Marik Ishtar." he told her. She froze in surprise to find out that he was Marik Ishtar. No he really couldn't be the Marik she knew... could it? How was this possible?  
  
"Really... Marik is it? It's nice to meet you. My name is Tahirah." she said holding out her hand to him. He gratefully took it into a firm grip and took her by surprise.  
  
"Hello Tahirah. It's nice to meet you too." he said calmly, then continued, "You have very pretty eyes Tahirah." he said in such an adorable voice.  
  
"Oh well thank you Marik!"  
  
"You're welcome Tahirah." little Marik replied smiling.   
  
"Say... how old are you?" Tahirah asked.  
  
"Oh me? I'm ten years old."  
  
"Oh? Well you know what? You're a very cute and adorable ten year old Marik." she said putting an arm around his small shoulders. Marik giggled.  
  
  
  
"How old are you?" he asked with such charm.  
  
"I'm sixteen years old." she answered.  
  
"Wow. It must be cool to be older... You get to do alot more." he replied with much delight.  
  
"Well don't you worry because, one day, you'll be older just like me." Tahirah explained as she poked his nose playfully. Then Marik, being the kid he was, tried his best to catch her hand. After about two minutes of this silly game, Marik gave up and collapsed on the ground laughing. Tahira kneeled down next to him and tickled him a bit. Then she heard someone call his name.  
  
"Marik! Come have some food now!... Marik Ishtar!"   
  
He gazed at Tahirah for a moment, then she motioned him to go over to his mother. He ran off and she took a small glance at his mother. She gave her a smile and she smiled back. Turning around, she decided to walk around more and become famaliar with her surroundings. A moment later, she heard a sort of familiar voice call out to her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She turned around to see an older boy who looked just like the younger Marik run up to her. He looked about 16 years old.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Of course you..."  
  
She was a little hesitant, and the boy could tell, so he decided to give her some comfort and joined her in her little walk.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Tahirah." she replied.  
  
"Tahirah... That's a beautiful name." Tahirah turned her head to roll her eyes at his comment.  
  
"Thanks... I guess... what's yours?"  
  
"Me? I'm Marik. Marik Ishtar."  
  
Tahira stopped walking and turned to him. What was going on?  
  
"Wait... but..."   
  
She turned around from where she was walking and saw that she was no longer in the villiage. When she turned back around, the older Marik was now clothed in Egyptian style clothing and had a lot of jewelry and a band on his forehead with the millenium eye on it. She noticed that she had new clothes which were Egyptian style and had a lot of fancy jewelry on her as well. She looked at Marik with a puzzled expression.  
  
"What... just... happened?" she stammered. This was reallly getting weird.  
  
"Hmm? What could you possibly be talking about?" he asked tilting his head a bit.  
  
"Nevermind." she said shaking her head.  
  
"Alright then. Come with me." he said holding out his arm. Though she had no idea what was happening around her, she gracefully took it and followed him.  
  
"Uh so what's the occassion?" she asked.  
  
"Haha. Tahirah, you can be silly at times.... today is my sixteenth birthday and... but..." he trailed off and hung his head. His sixteenth birthday?  
  
"What...? What is it?"  
  
"I have to get the Scriptures of the Gods on..." he said wearily. Tahirah didn't here the on part, so Marik thought that she didn't want to bother asking 'on what?'  
  
"Oh I don't think it will be that bad. Don't worry... I'll be right here by your side." What in the world was she talking about? She didn't even know what she was saying.  
  
"Thank you Tahirah." he smiled. He cupped her chin and gave her a small kiss.  
  
In a matter of mintues, her surroundings changed and he was now holding her hand very tightly. He was sitting on a low stool with his elbows resting on his thighs. He looked terrified.   
  
"What happens now?" Tahirah asked.  
  
"Just wait and watch." he answered in a trembling voice. His grip suddenly tightened on her hand as his gaze turned upwards. Tahirah turned around to see a man with tatoos on his face wiping off a small but sharp knife with a dark velvet cloth. She wondered what it was for, but she knew it wasn't for the best.  
  
"Hey what.. what are you going to do with that-" Her voice was cut off when Marik spoke.  
  
"Tahirah! N... No... it's ok..." She looked at him angrily. Why was he letting this man cut him up? And as if he read her mind, Marik explained.  
  
"I have to get the Scriptures of the Gods... carved..." He winced at the word. "...into me."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It's required that in my family, on my sixteenth birthday, I must have a way of remembering the prophecies. Instead of studying, I chose this... I chose to go through pain to remember. It would be easier..."  
  
Tahirah couldn't understand why he didn't just study the scriptures...  
  
The man knelt behind Marik, and Marik let his head hang very low and loosely as he shut his eyes tightly with fear. The man held the knife to his skin for a moment, then asked if he was ready. He took one last look into Tahira's eyes. She could see the fear in his eyes so clearly. Marik nodded sincerely, then put his head back down to where it was.  
  
As the man pushed the point of the knife into Marik's skin, he surprised the Tahirah by holding his scream in. Didn't it hurt him at all?   
  
He merely grunted while clenching his teeth. But as soon as the knife was driven down his back, he couldn't take it anymore. Marik let out an awfully loud and painful scream. Tahirah put her head down to try and keep the scream from reaching her ears, but it didn't help.   
  
His grip on her hand was so tight, she thought it would fall apart if he let go. Suddenly she heard her name.  
  
"....T-Tahira.." Tears almost came out of her eyes as she watched the waterfall he created flow down his face. "...Marik..."   
  
It had now been 2 hours since he had been cut into. After all that screaming and shouting, Marik was relieved to be out of hell. He had a towel soaked with blood on his back. Tahirah held him tight as he heavily rested his head on her shouder. Her dress was soaked with his sweat, tears, and blood, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Marik was well. She leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes for a second. Once again she heard her name.  
  
"Tahirah." It was Marik's voice. She opened her eyes, but instead of looking down to observe him, she looked up to find him standing infront of her in modern day clothes. Something was definetely going on and she wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Marik... wha-... where did you come... What's going on?" She was becoming angry with the situation. She thought maybe that she was just out of her mind.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." he said shaking his head with an innocent smile. She put both of her arms on her head as if covering her ears, and shook it violently. She released her head and now she was back home at the Ishtar Mansion in Domino City.  
  
"What's going on!?" she asked once more, anger even more present in her trembling voice.  
  
She looked at Marik for a moment and noticed a faint curve on his lip. He was about to smirk.  
  
"And what could possibly be funny at this time!?" Tahirah yelled. Suddenly Marik burst out lauging like a maniac.  
  
"What could possibly be so funny?!"  
  
"You have alot to learn... you pathetic fool!" he said between a laugh. Why was he acting this way? She thought he had quit using the Millenium Rod!  
  
Tahirah turned around and grabbed her head once more. She turned so that her back was facing him. Why was this going on? When she turned to face Marik again, he was gone, but she could still here his crazy laugh.   
  
Once again she turned the opposite way, then back. But when she turned for the last time, her mouth was covered by an unfamiliar hand and her waist was wrapped in a strong arm. She tried to see who it was, but she couldn't turn her head enough so that she could view her captor. Suddenly a voice spoke. It was deep, dark, and dangerous.  
  
"My dear, dear Tahirah..." the voice said.  
  
"(muffled cries)"  
  
"(maniac laugh) You don't remember me I see?" He let go of her and then threw her on the floor. Her surroundings were even more frightening. And she soon realized that she was in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Let GO--Oof!" She hit the floor hard. Propping herself on her hands and knees, she looked up to the one speaking and gasped. Was that Bakura?  
  
"Bakura...?" Her eyes were wide. "But how...-" He cut her off with *sigh... lol* yet... another maniac laugh.  
  
"Bakura? Bakura is not here. And I, the infamous tombrobber, am certainly not Bakura! Phh... Not by Ra..." he said curling his fingers and observing them as a woman would to check her nails.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU THEN?" she screamed with forming tears. He looked at her, then sneered.  
  
"Since I am just merely a spirit of Bakura's ring, I'm known as 'Yami' Bakura... and I own your brother's body as well." he finished with an evil smile.  
  
"Ok well.. now I don't care who the hell you are! Why am I here with YOU?!" she yelled. Yami Bakura walked to her and bent down to her level. He then lowered himself and began to crawl towards her. What a weirdo... she thought.  
  
As he inched closer to her, she realized what he was going to do to her. Tahirah tried to move back, but couldn't. She was too scared to even do anything. Yami Bakura's body was now over hers, his face inches from hers. She could feel his soft breath against her skin and shivered.  
  
All of the sudden, she felt warm lips on hers. Tahirah closed her eyes, too scared to see what was going on. A wet tongue found its way into her mouth and began to taste her sweet walls. Although she wasn't liking one bit of this, she gave in to the seduction she was being pulled into. She could feel Yami Bakura's arm wrap around her lower back, pulling her closer to his body. Not knowing why, she loved the feeling of his body on top of hers as he laid her down.  
  
The kissing became more violent as it turned into a war for dominance. Yami Bakura's hot tongue ran from her mouth down to her neck where he began to leave kisses all over. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her skin.  
  
"Ow! What the hell..." she moaned out loud. He looked up for a moment and she saw that there was blood running down his mouth. She raised her hand to feel where it was coming from, but Yami Bakura grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head.  
  
"Hmph... I'm deciding that I want to have some fun with you." he said. A look of fear crossed Tahirah's face. But before she could do anything, her words were blocked by Yami Bakura's mouth upon hers once more.   
  
In the shortest amount of time, they were both now stripped down to their bare bodies. Tahirah was still wondering how all of this could be happening, but her thoughts were interrupted when a searing pain shot through her entire body.  
  
She felt hard thrusts hit her with each breath, and she was in shock. Yami Bakura was obviously not going to be easy on her. Instead of the pain subsiding into pleasure, it became more painful to Tahirah as he moved in and out of her each time. To her relief, the thrusting stopped and he collapsed on top of her.   
  
Yami Bakura had already gotten the pleasure he wanted. After about three minutes, he rose above her, but it wasn't the spirit of the ring... Now it was Marik, and he held a long dagger in his hand.   
  
Tahirah's eyes widened with fear.  
  
"Marik... wha-what are you doing with that thing?" she hesitated.  
  
"I've had my fun... now I just have to finish you off..." His hand slowly lowered and the point of the knife to the center of her bare chest.   
  
"Goodbye Tahirah..." he evily said. And he drove the dagger right through her heart.  
  
Bakura: Ohhhhhh! Noooo!  
  
Marik: Muahahaha am I evil or am I evil.  
  
Isis: *rolls eyes* *sighs*  
  
Tahirah: I should hurt you for that...  
  
Bakura: *sippin on Red Bull* say what?'s happening?  
  
Tahirah: Never mind...  
  
Marik: No one has answered my question...  
  
Tahirah: That's because it's yet to be answered Marik honey...  
  
Marik: *jumps on Tahira and pins her on ground*   
  
Tahirah: arggggh! get the hell off me!!!  
  
Marik: haahahaha!! *tickles her* am I evil or what!!??  
  
Tahirah: *lauging like and idiot* Yes!-haYes-hahaha YEES! hahaha! your so-haha-ooo evil!!! haha!  
  
Isis: Marik Ishtar get the hell off of her! Marik!  
  
Bakura: *sighs* //what's going on?//  
  
Ok how was that? I know I used Yami Bakura's name alot and it's probably annoyng by now... but I was just in a hurry to finish this damn chapter! lol... well I'm done! If you didn't like it then don't say anything to me because i simply dont care!! if u did like it i thank you!!!! and dont forget to leave reviews!!! thanks!! :) 


	4. Acting Strangely After That Night

Tahirah: Whew... that was some... chapter hehe  
  
Marik: eh?... wha?....  
  
Tahirah: Oh forget you...  
  
Isis: What's going on?  
  
Tahirah: Marik is too caught up with his dirty novel... i can't believe it... you've already read that  
  
thing over a million times!  
  
Marik: Oh Tahirah... hush yourself....  
  
Bakura: Can't we all just get along?  
  
*Yami Bakura jumps in*  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey every one!  
  
Everyone: *Looks at Yami Bakura weird...*  
  
Yami Bakura: What?  
  
Isis: *shakes head* *sigh*  
  
Bakura: can we please move on? i really want to get chapter four done!  
  
Marik: calm yourself down! we will!!  
  
Tahirah: Then on with it!! *Points finger forward*  
  
Hey if I have any grammar mistakes... sorry! plz forgive me.. i hope u like this though... :)  
  
-=- Chapter 5 Just a Dream-=-  
  
Tahirah woke up screaming like a crazed maniac. Marik's eyes shot open with alertness as he heard her. When he sat up, he saw that her hair was drenched with sweat, her eyes were wide with fear. It took Marik a second to realize that she was still screaming.  
  
"Tahirah...!" he tried to yell over her piercing voice. "Tahirah!!!" he yelled again with his ears covered this time.  
  
"(screaming)"  
  
"TAHIRAH!" She finally stopped. Now she was breathing very hard.  
  
"Tahirah... are you... ok?" he asked as he hesitantly put a trembling hand to her shoulder. She looked at him, and before he could touch her, she backed away from him quickly, causing her to fall backwards off the bed. Marik gasped for fear that she might have hurt herself.  
  
"S.. St-stay away from m-me!" she stammered as she backed onto a wall.  
  
"Tahirah, are you ok? I think you just had a dream..." he said softly. She had to think about it for a while, and after realizing that he was right, she plopped on her side, relieved.  
  
"Damn..." Tahirah started, panting hardly. "That was some dream then..."  
  
"Tahirah... of course it must have been some dream. You woke up with a scream that could break glass some million miles away from here." he exaggerated.  
  
"I... I'm so sorry Marik... That dream though... it was... it felt so real... but you..." Tahirah paused, not wanting to remember what she had seen in her mind, but couldn't help it. "...you... you..." though she began to cry uncontrollably, she put her face in her hands to contain the noise. All she could remember was her brother's Yami, then Marik killing her. Nothing else but that at the moment.  
  
"Tahirah... what? What is it?" he asked as he walked over to her with the silk blanket. He lifted her up and wrapped the blanket around her cold body. Her crying subsided a little as she continued.  
  
"Marik you..." she paused once more, then continued, "You killed me." He looked down at the floor in disbelief.   
  
"Tahirah I..." Marik tried to speak, but he was lost for words. Instead, he held Tahirah even tighter. Why would she have such a dream about... him killing... no. He didn't want to think of it anymore. All he wanted to think about was his love, and that she was now alright...  
  
Half an hour had passed since the two have sat there. All Marik did for that whole half hour was try and comfort Tahirah. But nothing would help. Instead, he just told her that it was alright and to just cry everything out. She felt like an idiot, crying and not being able to stop when she was asked to. But Marik, he wanted her to cry. He wanted her to because he knew it would make her feel better, and she liked that about him. He cared about her feelings. She knew she would never find another guy like him around. Marik looked down at her resting form. Now she was half asleep, mumbling something he couldn't understand. He just smiled and closed his own eyes for two seconds.  
  
Suddenly realizing it was getting late, Marik picked Tahirah up and carried her into bed. As soon as he laid her down, she peacefully fell asleep. He smiled at her peaceful appearance and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Putting himself in bed, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tahirah's sight was blinded as the bright sun greeted her. The warm beams of the blazing star warmed her face and body, making her forget her nightmare and smile with joy. When she sat up, she found Marik right next to her. He was sprawled in the strangest position she had seen him in and had drool on the side of his face. Giving a faint laugh, she took a corner of the blanket and wiped his mouth. He stirred a little, but remained asleep. Tahirah let another smile cross her lips before she hopped out of bed to get ready for the day.  
  
When she looked in the mirror, she was horrified at what she saw. She must have cried really bad last night because all her make up had run down her face and her eyes looked like someone had just hit her really hard. Shrugging it off, she decided to take a hot shower and maybe ease the tension off her body.  
  
  
  
Tahirah stripped off her clothes and stretched her arms up a little before she got in. As soon as she did, she could have sworn she was in heaven. The hot water on her back felt so nice. She began to laugh for no reason, probably because she was feeling good. Now she was half asleep under the running water just savoring the comfort the running water gave her.  
  
Soon she got out and became disappointed when she saw the towel sitting on top of the bathroom counter. Tahirah had accidentaly picked up one of Marik's 'small' towels.  
  
'He really needs to get bigger towels... arghh.. why that.... ACKKK!' she yelled mentally.  
  
Well she didn't plan on running across to the other side of the room naked and make a fool of herself infront of Marik. She grabbed the small towel and tried her best to wrap it around her dripping body.  
  
'Ahh... Ra... why why why ME.' She opened the bedroom door only to find Marik sitting on the bed, his back facing her. 'Heh... probably just woke up.'  
  
Tahirah walked to the bed and jumped on it, startling Marik and making him fall forward. She just laughed and layed her towel wrapped body on the soft velvet sheets watching him recover. When he looked up to see what had scared him, he smiled at the sight he saw.  
  
"Hello Tahirah..." he said in one of his low, seductive voices. She shivered a little, but laughed it off in her head.  
  
'Hehe... she's only in a towel...' he mischeviously thought. Slowly, he crawled onto the bed towards her. The position they both were in was so familiar to Tahirah, but since she couldn't remember anything about it, she shrugged it off.  
  
As he moved towards her, she slowly moved back. But suddely Marik felt so weak. He soon realized that Malik was trying to come out. He had tried to supress him, but Malik had grown stornger ober the past four years that he remained dormant. So stront that he had alrady broken through the mental barrier Marik had created. Marik's hair spiked up and his eyes became more sadistic as the Millenium symbol glowed on his head.   
  
  
  
All Tahirah could do was look in horror. She had known about his Yami, and how he fougn him night and day, but she never knew that Malik would break throught so easily this time.  
  
"Hello Tahirah." Malik began in that deep, frightening voice. She only sat in fear as he used Marik's body to continue to crawl over her towel wrapped body. Tahirah trembled wearily.  
  
"Please... d-don't-" she heard him cut her off.  
  
"Shhh... It's going to be alright." he said putting a finger to her lips. She was becoming more frightened then ever.  
  
Suddenly she felt he mouth being deboured by another. Then a tongue prying her mouth open for her sweet taste. Not being able to hold her mouth closed, she gave in, and to her surprise she began kissing Malik back.  
  
Malik's hands moved from her shoulders to her firm breasts. She could feel his hands now grazing along her soft skin as the moved lower. Her head suddenly shot back in pain as he inserted one of his fingers inside of her.  
  
"Mmmm... a virgin..." he moaned to himself, but Tahirah heard him and became even more frightened of what crazy things he would do to her. "Don't worry... It'll be alright..." he cooed to her. She squeezed his muscular shoulders, trying to suck up the pain that moved through her.  
  
"If you can't take this, then you can't take what's coming up." he snapped suddenly. "But then again, why do I care..." she heard him say as he roughly added in two more fingers. Tahirah arched her back in agony, then came to a slow rest as Malik slowly moved all three fingers in and out of her. Now she was more relaxed. Malik removed his fingers from her and began to unzip his pants.  
  
'Tahirah... why can't you fight back...' she mentally scowled at herself.  
  
A sharp jolt of pain shot through her like she was hit at once on all parts of her body. He had finally taken what he had wanted ever since Marik and Tahirah had met each other... her virginity.  
  
He started to roughly move his member in and out of her frail body, not caring if she was hurting or not. Tahirah screamed with agony present in her voice, but this only pleased Malik. Soon he was going at a faster pace, tearing her from the inside out. She knew he wouldn't stop, so she gave in once more, and knowing she didn't have a choice in this, she moaned his name so faintly.  
  
"....Malik..." He heard her and began to push even harder then before.  
  
  
  
"Yes... that's what I want to hear. Scream it!" he yelled to her.  
  
"Marik.." she moaned his name at a normal tone now.  
  
"With more feeling!" The pleasure he was giving her was unbearable. She didn't want to, but she had to let everything out, somehow. Now she was close to her climax, as was Malik.   
  
"Malik!!!! Oh!..RA!!!" she finally screamed. Tahirah finally reached her peak with the dark and arched her back as she felt his large member move faster with each thrust he gave her.  
  
"Yes! That's it! I want to hear you scream my name!" he yelled violently.  
  
"Ohhh..." he finally collapsed on top of Tahirah and layed his tired body upon hers. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest. Malik propped himself up a little to only give Tahirah another kiss. This time, it was passionate and lustful. She could only kiss the evil side of Marik back, and now tears were forming in her eyes as they broke the kiss and they remained closed. Malik noticed this and held her face softly as he wiped a tear with his thumb. He kissed her once more and embraced her tightly. She could feel his body materializing under her hold, and when she looked up, it was Marik. She only looked up, then rested her head on his strong chest once more.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tahirah..." was all he could say as he held her to him. "I never meant for it to be that way..."  
  
Tahirah quickly fell asleep from the exhaustion Malik had put upon her. Marik only held her while he played with her long silver locks putting himself down for not being able to hold Malik back.  
  
'Why couldn't I hold him back? Why did she have to go through that? It's... all... It's all my...-' he heard his Yami cut him off.  
  
/Of course it is your fault. You couldn't hold me back and protect your dear Tahirah. You saw... she enjoyed every single minute of what I gave her./  
  
'Shut up! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you! You just had to come out and screw things up for me! You fucking piece of dick!'  
  
/Ah-Ah... Temper temper.../ Malik teased.  
  
'You... you watch... I'll be sure Ra comes down and pulls you out of me... literally...'  
  
/Like he can even do that.../  
  
'Fuck off you brat!' And Marik cut the link off completely. He was angry at his Yami (why wouldn't he be), and most of all, himself. Too much thinking... soon Marik's eyelids became heavy, and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"What is this place?" he thought out loud.  
  
"I can hear myself thinking?!" he thought out once again. "No point in trying to keep my thoughts to myself then..."  
  
Marik walked around for a while in the dark Egyptian marketplace. People were still walking around buying, so it was quite crowded.  
  
"This is so weird." he said. He walked on for a while and came across a familiar figure. Sharp, spike tipped hair, silver as the moon with piercing eyes were revealed under the flame of a glowing torch.  
  
"Hey. It's you... that little guys-"  
  
"Yami... yes..." he answere cutting him off. "So what are you doing here?" Marik asked.  
  
"I am a tombrobber of Egypt you fool. What else would I be doing here?" he suddenly snapped.  
  
"Psh... SorrY!" and with that said the blonde walked away.  
  
Walking , walking, walking... that's all it seemed he was going... He pased by stands with exotic birds, exotic oils, and a whore house. The women practically almost jumped on him.  
  
"Ahh get away you filthy whores!" he screamed out. "Oops. Forgot I can only think out loud."  
  
Another few mintues of walking, he came across a crowded spot with loud music and dancing in a few little corners. "I forgot they do this every Saturday night in Egypt. Heh."   
  
Marik zig zagged through idfferent people. He happened to be passing by a dark alley when he heard moaning coming from the darkness covering the area. The moaning was of pleasure though, not pain. He thought it was strange because whenever you heard something like that, someone was being raped. He decided to check it out but, obiously not butt in what wasn't his business. Another odd ting was the moaning voice. It sounded so familiar, but why? As he neared the two shadows, his eyes widened at the scene that was unfolded before him.  
  
"Tahirah...?" Her face shown in the light, was sweaty. Her eyes were lightly closed while sweat dripped upon them. Her silver locks were now soaked with sweat as well with some tendrils of hair stuck to her face. She was breathing hoarsely.  
  
"What the fuck?" was all that came out of Marik's mouth, which remained open in surprise, betrayal, and disgust.  
  
The faceless figure that was thrusting violently into her stopped moving, but continued panting as it turned to face Marik. An evil, sadistic chuckle came from the shadow. He seemed to be removing himself from Tahirah because now she was trying to recompose herself of their activity. She snatched a white robe from the ground and quicky wrapped it around her as she stood there as if waiting for something exciting to happen. The dark figure stepped into the light cast by the moon, and Marik took a step back in horror.  
  
"Shit... YOU! What are you-" he was quickly cut off.  
  
"What? Can't I have any fun with your little Tahirah? She seems to be having fun with me as well..." Malik bragged.  
  
"Tahirah... don't tell me that all of this is true..." he looked at her with a worried expression.  
  
"Marik... I-" she stopped herself for a second, then continued, "What... what he said." Tahirah finished.  
  
Marik was about to turn away when she grabbed his arm. He looked at her hand, then up at her. His lavender eyes, now a hard amethyst stare, laid themselves upon her disgustedly. He yanked his arm out of her grip.  
  
"Leave me... you disgusting..." he paused. Was she really what he was about to say? It didn't matter. "Whore."  
  
Tahiriah was taken back by this. Just because she happened to have some of her fun with his Yami didn't mean that he had to be such a jerk. Wasn't his Yami a part of him anyways? So what if they fucked!  
  
"Fine then. You jerk!-"  
  
"-Jerk! Jerk? You watch! You watch what will happen to you if you continue this!" he snapped suddenly. He saw Tahirah twitch as he screamed. "I'm scared for you Tahirah... don't turn into one of those women right there." He pointed out of the alley to the light that cast upon women all over Yami Bakura. But he seemed to be protesting against their needs. Will all of that said, he walked away, but heard his Yami speak.  
  
"Too bad I've taken her spirit. No wonder why she had no feelings when I went back into my soul room. Her virginity is her spirit, and I have it. I have it all..." he closed with a maniac laugh.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"SHIT!" was the first thing he said when he woke up. The white-blondish boy sat straight up in bed. Remeniscing about his dream, he looked down to his side to find Tahirah sleeping peacefully, but she began to stirr. Probably because of his 'SHIT' when he woke up, but she remained asleep.  
  
"That... was one dream I don't intend on having again." he spoke to himself as he got out of bed and raised an eyebrow. Her spirit... What the... Was his Yami being for real? Ahh... Whatever. Tahirah is fine...  
  
'Don't you worry Marik.' he reassured himself.  
  
He got up from bed and got in the shower, which was pretty quick. (Sorry for all you fan girls, no time to be so detailed about his body... i feel the same.. lol.) He was rubbing his head back and forth with a towel in attempt to dry it even just a little of his hair when he looked at the bed and noticed it's vacancy.  
  
"Tahirah?" he yelled. 'Hmm... strange... I was only five minutes... she probably wants to scare me.' he thought smiling. The situation was, though, ironic.  
  
The dark skinned Epytian walked down the fine oak steps, still wrapped in his towel, only to find Tahirah in the guest bathroom, dressed. She had on her favorite white collared shirt on with a short black pleated skirt and black, strappy four inch heels. Marik was shocked, yet pleased at the sight he saw. What he was wondering though, was where she was off to... She seemed to be rushing as she applied the last of her eyeliner and lipgloss. She observed herself one last time and gave a pleased smile as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh! Marik... goodmoring!" she said hurriedly. "Oh Oh Oh... gotta go..." she muttered wearily.  
  
"Tahirah where are you going?" Marik asked curiously. It wasn't like her to be rushy like this, and everytime Marik was in a towel, she would most likely jump on him.  
  
"Ahhh I've got an appointment somewhere and here and there and..." she ranted on and on about having appointments in thirteen different salons.  
  
"Oh yeah and.. Marik?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You wanna go dancing tonight?" she finally stopped and breathed.  
  
"Uh sure-"  
  
"Great!" she cut him off with a smile. "I'll be home at 7:00 tonight and we can leave at 8:00!" she screamed as she hastily walked out the door. "Bye Marik! Love you sweety! Bye! Muah!" and it closed with a loud slam. He winced at the sound, then stood there dumbfounded.  
  
'Uh...'  
  
Realizing he was procrastinating just by standing there, he turned around with many things running through his mind. He was worried about Tahirah. Why was she acting so strangely? What's with all of her 'appointments'?   
  
'And what's up with her wanting to go dancing all of the sudden? The last time I saw her dance was our Junior dance, but since then she's never asked to go out anymore...'  
  
As soon as he reached his room, he plopped on the large bed and closed his eyes, just remembering the first day that they met. That first day he saw her, he wouldn't admit how much he wanted her in his life, but she made him think otherwise.  
  
Tahirah: Well? Wadda ya thinka that?  
  
Marik: Yeah, IshtarGirl only revised six kajillion times!  
  
Bakura: Aww... i wasn't in this chapter!!!!!  
  
Marik: You'll be in the next one *cough* --not  
  
Bakura: *growling* why you...  
  
Tahirah: Bakura! Stop it!  
  
Isis: Oh.. You two...-THREE!..*sigh*  
  
Tahirah: whatever... can we please move on?  
  
Marik: yeah I really wanna get to the next chapter... and it's been like... 2 weeks since the last  
  
chapter was posted...!!  
  
Isis: Ok! Moving on!!!!! ------- 


End file.
